


Take Care

by mizz_chrissy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_chrissy/pseuds/mizz_chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlyn is sick with the flu and Seth comes by to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motorcitydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/gifts).



> This is a prompt requested by motorcitydreams. Feel free to comment here or at my tumblr page: http://simplydaydreaming.tumblr.com/tagged/writing

Kaitlyn hates it when she gets sick. Her body is aching, her throat is sore, her nose is stuffy and her head feels like it has been split up in two. Kaitlyn frowns, but she is determined to fight through.

She alternates her feet slowly at each step. As her legs are feeble to descend the stairs properly, she holds onto the railing to keep herself from falling. She hisses as the pain shoots through her legs. This cold wants to prevail, but it doesn’t know that its opponent is way too stubborn to submit to defeat.

As far as she is concerned, as long as she is able to get out of bed successfully, she is not sick.

Normally she would make her usual coffee, but the thought of making a new pot irritates her, so she pulls out a box of Hershey’s chocolate powder to make a cup of hot chocolate. She pours out the leftover water from the electric kettle and puts in the microwave and sets the timer on for one minute.

“Okay, so that’s in. Now to get the—”

Just as she’s about to get the travel mug from the cupboard, throbbing pain shoots through her head without warning. Her eyes are quickly sealed and her hand slaps onto her head impulsively. “Ah. Shit!”

The headache has just gotten worse to her dismay. Despite the fact that she is no condition to go anywhere, let alone work, Kaitlyn is still going. Finally the water is ready for her to mix with the dark brown powder. Once she finishes, she pours her the steaming hot cocoa into her pink travel mug.

“Alrighty then. Off I go.” Kaitlyn mumbles as she prods to the door. She reaches for the handle and turns the knob to open to see a two toned haired man, who is staring at her in shock.

“Kaitlyn? What the hell?”

It’s her boyfriend Seth Rollins, who has just arrived to check up on her. It is perhaps a perfect timing that he has shown up now, since Kaitlyn is in no shape to take care of herself.

“…Morning, my love.” Kaitlyn smiles at him sheepishly. “What are you doing here?”

Seth folds his arms and gives her a stern look. “I think you know exactly why I’m here.”

“…Right.” She gulps, which gives an unwanted reminder that she has a sore throat. She ignores the pain, however, as she tries to excuse herself out of this predicament. “Listen, I’ve got to go so…”

“You’re sick.” Seth points out matter of factly.

“I’m fine, really. Just a few aches here and there. My nose is stuffy but I can deal. I have a lot of paperwork to do, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Unfortunately for her, Seth will not let her pass as he holds his hand up to her chest. “Red light.”

“Seth, I—“

“Back to bed. Now. I’m counting to three.” Seth puts up his finger for emphasis. “One…”

“Pleaseee.” A whimper laces in her croaky voice. “I’ll take a rest when I get back, I promise.”

“Two.” Seth pretends he doesn’t hear her as the second finger emerges besides the forefinger.

“Please don’t do this,” Kaitlyn continues imploring.

“Three.” Seth sweeps her off her feet in bridal style up and with the heel of his foot; he pushes the door in shut.

“It’s a good thing I came by,” Seth says as he carries her up the stairs. “I wanted to get an early start on the soup for you. Did you have breakfast?”

“No I haven’t. I just made hot chocolate to go.” 

“Well it looks like I’ll have to make breakfast first, then. I’ll whip up some French toast for you, sounds good?”

Kaitlyn smiles up at him, weakly. He always makes the best French toast. “That’d be lovely. But I have to—-”

“And you’ll call Megan to let her know that you’re sick and she has to keep an eye on CB for you.”

CB is a nickname for Celestial Bodiez, a fitness apparel store that Kaitlyn has up and running for the past year. Although she knows she can count on her Assistant Manager Megan to ensure that things run smoothly, Kaitlyn has never missed a day of work before, so the thought of being in bed for the entire day is just too peculiar.

Seth lowers her onto the bed gingerly, making sure that her head is resting comfortably on the pillow. 

"Do you still want the hot chocolate?" He points at the portable mug, which Kaitlyn has forgotten she still is holding it.

"Urgh. Don't think I want it anymore."

"I'll bring some juice." He pulls it from her gasps before his hand hovers over to her forehead to check for fever. “You’re burning up, Kait.” Seth frowns as he feels the heat radiating through his palm. “There’s no way I’m letting you out of my sight.”

Kaitlyn sticks her lower lip out in a pout. “There’s no way out of this, is there?”

Seth shakes his head. “Nope.”

Just as she opens her mouth again to say something, the headache has been summoned, prompting her to wince. “Ow, my head.” At this point, she has no other choice but to surrender. “Okay, okay. Fine. I’ll call Megan.”

“Good.” Seth plants a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry. I’m here. I’ll take care of everything.”

“Will you give me a warm sponge bath?” Kaitlyn asks.

“As you wish, my queen. I can give you a bath after breakfast, if you want.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kaitlyn smiles. 

“Alrighty. I’m gonna go prepare breakfast now.” He gets up and heads to the door. Suddenly he pauses and looks back at her with a scolding finger. “Call Megan. I mean it.”

“Yes, Nurse Rollins.” Kaitlyn chuckles before she pulls out her iPhone to call her assistant.

Seth smiles at her before he leaves for the kitchen. He’s going to take care of his girlfriend and that’s the mission he intends to accomplish.


End file.
